From Nobody to Somebody
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: Ron and Hermione hate each other!!!!:( Hermione is his target for humilliation and she is a nerd! Or so we think What happens when someone hears her sing??? Full summery inside!
1. Becoming

Hey this is my first fic so please take it easy on me ok! I don't own anything except the plot. Nothing else. Zip, natta, zero. Well I think you've got the point so here's the Full Summery.  
  
Summery: Hermione, Harry and Ron never became friends. When the Troll attacked Hogwarts Hermione got seriously injured. When Hermione got better she never liked them. Ron and Harry soon became very popular after beating Voldemort. In second Year Hermione become best friends with Ginny. Everyone at school calls Hermione Names and make fun of the facts that she is smart and that her hair is bushy. At the beginning of summer before the fourth year Ginny invites Hermione to come to the Quidditch Cup with her and her family. Hermione doesn't want to go because of Ron but goes anyway to be with Ginny. Well Ron and Harry are away fetching water Hermione and Ginny set up their tent. Hermione starts to sing to brighten the mood when a famous song producer walks by and hears her. What happens when he wants her to joining his company as a new singer along with Ginny? Read and Find out.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione please come! I'll be the only girl," pleaded Ginny.  
  
"Oh, fine as long as I don't have to talk to Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh you will barley even see Ron. I promise!" said an excited Ginny.  
  
"Ok I will ask my parents to drop me off at your house! When do you want me there?"  
  
"How about tomorrow. I know it's a bit early but the boys wont bother us. Well, that is, all the boys except Fred and George. But I know that you find all their pranks funny so you wont mind."  
  
"Ok see ya tomorrow then. Oh wait is there anything you want me to bring?"  
  
"Ya there are a few things you should bring. Wizards money, cool clothes, and yourself."  
  
"Ok see you then!"  
  
When Hermione hung up the phone she knew that it was going to be a long summer. Sure she liked most of the Weasleys, everyone except Ron. Well ok she liked all the Weasleys but she would never tell anyone that. You see she has always had a crush on Ron but with the way he treated her she had to pretend she hated him.  
  
The next day Hermione arrived at the Burrow around two in the afternoon. Molly Weasley greeted her as always with a smile and a big hug.  
  
"Oh Hermione look how you've grown. You look absolutely wonderful. Ginny is in her room. Take your things up there and then come down for a few cookies and milk."  
  
"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley"  
  
Hermione took her stuff up to Ginny's room.  
  
A few minutes later they both came downstairs to eat cookies and milk.  
  
"These are marvelous cookies Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione commented.  
  
Molly was about to reply when the clock rung twice signaling someone's return.  
  
First Fred and George walked in and sat at the table and grabbed cookies, following them was Harry, and following Harry was Ron.  
  
"Afternoon Mum, Ginny and." Ron stopped when he saw Hermione.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, be nice to Hermione. She is going to keep Ginny company at the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Ron just stared at Hermione, then glared. "As long as she doesn't get in the way."  
  
"Hello Hermione!" said Fred and George.  
  
"Hello!" she turned to Fred, "Fred," then tuned to George, "George."  
  
"Hermione I don't know how you do it! Even Mom can't tell us apart! How do you do it?" asked Fred.  
  
"It's really isn't that hard to figure out. George you sit straighter then Fred and Fred you always put your bangs on the left while George puts his on the right."  
  
"Well so it is!" said Molly.  
  
"And every time you try to trick people you always but on your sweatshirt that has your letter on it." Hermione told them.  
  
"Well it looks like she's got you two figured out," said Ginny.  
  
"OH! Now Mum knows our trick," was all that Fred and George could say.  
  
Ron scowled, "That's Hermione for you. Know-it-all Hermione."  
  
"Come on Ginny I have something to show you. And I brought you something to wear to the Quidditch Cup."  
  
With that they left the table. "Ron when will you start to be nice to her? You know you like her!" Harry whispered.  
  
Ron just glared at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Ginny's Room  
  
"Ginny try this on. It would look great on you." Hermione handed Ginny some folded clothes.  
  
Ginny went behind a screen and came out a few minutes later. She looked great. She was wearing low cut hip hugger jeans that were sparkly she was also wearing a black tank top that said "Hottie" on it. The word "Hottie" was surrounded by fire.  
  
"Oh WOW! Hermione it's great. But I can't take this."  
  
"But Ginny it's an early birthday present. Your birthday is only a week away and it would be too late for the Quidditch game and you can't wear it at school so yes you can take it. Oh, I almost forgot here try these on I hope their your size." Hermione handed Ginny a pair of red flip floppes. They were magiced to match whatever you wore.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. It's great. Let's go show my mom." Ginny said excitedly.  
  
But before Hermione said anything Ginny was racing down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Look what Hermione got me for an early birthday present!"  
  
"Oh! Dear you look wonderful!" Molly said truthfully.  
  
"Ginny you are going to catch some real male attention at the game I am telling you that." Joked Fred and George.  
  
"I don't like it!" stated Ron.  
  
"As I recall I did not ask you," said Ginny.  
  
Harry hadn't heard what was being said all he could think about was how good Ginny looked in that outfit.  
  
"You look great!" Harry said.  
  
"Why thank you Harry. Now if you could only get Ron off my back."  
  
Before Ginny could finish Hermione came in and said, "I see you shown your family come on I still have to show you something!" Hermione urged.  
  
"Your not going to give me something else are you?"  
  
"No, but I want your opinion on something," Hermione said.  
  
"What is it "The history of cauldrons"? Excuse me while I snore!" Ron said rudely.  
  
Hermione turned and glared at Ron. "No it's not but then again it doesn't concern you now does it?"  
  
With that Hermione and Ginny walked out of the kitchen and up into her room.  
  
"My dear brother when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut around her. I mean it wouldn't be bad to have a friend like her. She helps Ginny like a sister something we can't do so I would be a little bit more nice." Said Fred.  
  
"Come on Harry we don't need to take this. Come on we're going to my room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Ginny's Room  
  
"Ginny you told me how I should write my songs down, well I have and I was wondering if I could sing it for you."  
  
"Sure go ahead! I'd love to hear you sing!" an excited Ginny said.  
  
"Well it's called 'Once a upon a December.'"  
  
Dancing Bears. Painted Wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, 'Once upon a December.' Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory, far away long ago glowing dim as an ember things my heart used to know things it urns to remember.. And a song someone sings... Once upon a Dec.emm.berrrr! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
While walking up the stairs to his room Ron heard a beautiful voice singing. "Ginny must have a new cd."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Following Ron up the stairs but only to see Hermione and Ginny, Fred and George also heard the lovely voice singing.  
  
They stopped at the door and opened it a little bit to reveal Hermione singing.  
  
When she finished they all clapped.  
  
Hermione turned around in surprise to see that she had other spectators.  
  
"That was great Hermione!" said George.  
  
"YA! But I have never heard that song before. Were did you get it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh! She wrote it! All by herself!" said Ginny.  
  
"Wow!" was all the twins could say.  
  
From downstairs they heard Molly saying, "Arthur, your home early! I am so happy. Let me call the children down for supper."  
  
"KIDS SUPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the children in question came running down the stairs.  
  
They all ate a wonderful dinner and then all went to sleep for they would have to get up really early the next day.  
  
"Good Night Ginny see you tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day they all got up around 4:oo am because they had to reach the port key by 6:oo am.  
  
They had left around 5:oo and it took them about half an hour to get there. Then they had to find it. That took about twenty fife minutes to do.  
  
Then they met by the others who would be using the same port key.  
  
They reached the place where you had to pay for the campsite. Mr. Weasley who didn't know anything about Muggle money asked Harry and Hermione to help.  
  
When they had finally gotten the right amount of money the went on to where they would set up camp.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were supposed to set up their own tent so if it wasn't ready by night they would sleep on the grass.  
  
Hermione who had been camping since she was five knew how to set a tent in about two minutes so they decided to explore for a few minutes.  
  
Hermione had bought Ginny a pair of cool binoculars. You could replay, slowdown, and a multiple number of other things.  
  
When they went back to where they were going set up their tent they say that they boys were having trouble.  
  
"Ginny pass me those poles. Ok first we attach all the poles together. Second, we put the tent in the position we want. Third we peg it down. Fourth we put the poles in the slits, so it kind of has a spine," instructed Hermione.  
  
They finished their tent faster than the guys did. But Ron who had been eavesdropping, now knew how to set up the tent so it didn't take to much longer.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to go and get water.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went into their tent to get changed. Ginny wore the outfit that Hermione got her.  
  
Hermione wore a pair of low cut flare out jeans that had the number 67 on the bottom. She wore a pink tube top that was just short enough so you could see her bellybutton. She also had a pair of flip floppes that matched whatever you wore hers were pink at the moment.  
  
They had plenty of time to wait for the game to begin so Ginny asked Hermione to sing another song.  
  
"Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here People always say life is full of choices No one ever mentions. Feel.. or how this world can seem so fast On a journey to the past  
  
Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting Years of dreams just can't be wrong, Arms will open wide I'll be safe and wanted Finley home where I belong.  
  
Outside the tent a man was walking and he heard Hermione singing.  
  
When Hermione had finished her song, they heard a tap on the tent flap.  
  
Ginny went to answer it.  
  
"Hell! My name is Jim Finch-Fletchley." He said.  
  
"Oh you must be Justin's father than?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Quite right. Well I couldn't help over hearing one of you singing." he started.  
  
"Oh, that was Hermione! She made that song up!" said Ginny.  
  
"Well all right Miss Hermione I heard you singing and I thought that it was beautiful. I am the head of a record company and I was wondering if I could sing you up!"  
  
"Me? I would love to but you would have to ask my parents. But they aren't here they are back at my house and that is in the Muggle world."  
  
"That's ok I can apperate you and I there and be back before the game." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About two hours after they left to see Hermione's parents they returned.  
  
"Ginny I am going to be a singer!" cried a very happy Hermione.  
  
"We have to go and tell my dad he will want to know!" said a Ginny who was jumping up and down.  
  
They all ran to the boys tent.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Can we come in!?!"  
  
"Dad let us in its important. We have wonderful news, Hermione is going to be a singer." Shouted Ginny.  
  
Mr. Weasley let them in and said, "What do you mean Hermione is going to be a singer?"  
  
"I think I can explain that sir!" siad Jim.  
  
After explaining how he had over heard Hermione singing he then explained what Hermione wanted, "Hermione has asked me if Ginny could be a assistant/back up singer and I said yes but all I need is your permission and of course Miss Ginny's!"  
  
"Oh can I can I?? Oh Daddy please???"  
  
"Well on one condition. I get a say in all of what they do!"  
  
"I understand that you work in the Muggle department, well I know that my department is looking for a man or a women to look and see what the latest Muggle music, style and instruments style is!!! Would you be interessred??? Of course the pay will be ten times the amout you are getting now and you can get a little more for the care of the girls!!!" asked Jim.  
  
"I sya let's do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"All we need know is a drummer and a gutarist!!" said Hermione.  
  
Just then Fred and George tummbled into the tent, "Did we hear a drummer and gutarist are needed???? Well it just so happens we play those instruments!!!!"  
  
So Fred and George were now part of the group! Mr. Weasley had a job that he could actually support his family with! Ginny was going to become famouse with her best friend! Hermione's dreams were becoming true!!  
  
"No one can know that it's us who is playing and singing the music!!!! We'll have to make up fake names!!!" said Hermione.  
  
"I have always wanted my nickname to be Ginnger, so that can be my stage name!!" said Ginny.  
  
"I want my name to be Edd!!" said Fred.  
  
"I want my name ot be Geo!!!" everyone looked a t George weirdly. "What I like Geograghy."  
  
"Well, I don't know what I want to be called.." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well that's easy! How about Mione???" asked Ginny.  
  
"We like it!!!" said Fred and George  
  
"Ya I like it to!! But what's our bands name going to be???" asked Hermione.  
  
"How about the Undreraged Wizards and Witches?" asked Fred.  
  
"Because that is tecnically what we are!!!"  
  
"All right!!!"  
  
They spent the rest of the summer recording and practicing the songs they were to sing!!.  
  
By the ending of August they had sold more than 1 million copies of their first Cd.  
  
All of this was done right under Ron and Harry's noses.  
  
So Whad ya think???? Tell me in a cool review please. 


	2. Many years in one chapter

Mystical Moonstar: I'd like to thank my reviewers. I know that I don't have a lot of reviews at this moment but I'd still like to thank you!! It made my day when I saw them!! Well I will get on with my story so please enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh, another summer come and gone. I wish it would last a little longer! Don't get me wrong school is fun but I always enjoy just lazing around," Hermione told Ginny as they sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"I know what you mean! Especially this summer! I love being in the UWW. (It stands for Undreaged Wizards and Witches). I mean it is so much fun!! Fred and George now have bought their joke shop! Even though people think it belongs to Edd and Geo!" Ginny said excitedly!  
  
Just then Fred and George walked into the compartment, "Hey girls, we just thought of something really cool!"  
  
"You know how we all have our own favorite colours.well we each shoot up a firework or spark of our favorite colours."  
  
So from then on they always sent up a spark of their favorite colour. Fred's was Red, George's was blue, Ginny's was purple and Hermione's was pink!  
  
Hermione's fourth year was just about the same as any other year but only with a few twists. Hermione was still called bookworm, miss know it all, smarty pants, goody, goody, suck up. but only worse this year because she often wrote her songs for the next album in her free time. Also this year she had been getting a secret admirer. He always wrote to her everyday, and sent it with a school owl.  
  
Ginny was really happy for Hermione!! Of course Ginny knew who was sending her the owls but she wouldn't tell.  
  
Hermione thinking the secret admirer was a joke threw out the letters every time she got one. Until one day a letter came and said,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Why do you keep on throwing out my letters? It hurts me to see you do it everyday. I love you soo much I just don't know how to tell you!! So please don't throw out my letters anymore!!  
  
Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Hermione who knew that Ginny knew asked her to send her letter to him.  
  
Her letter read,  
  
Dear Secret Admirer,  
  
Why don't you just tell me who you are? I wont know if I feel the same way as you do until I meet you after knowing you love me. So wont you tell me who you are? And if not Why?  
  
Hermione.  
  
The next day she got an answer. It read,  
  
Hermione,  
  
I wont tell you because if anybody ever knew I liked you it would ruin my reputation. That is why this is a secret admirer letter!  
  
Hermione looked at the candles that sat in front of her plate. She took the letter and burned the letter with a silent tear running down her face.  
  
Ginny saw this and was just about to say something to Hermione when she said, "I left my potions homework in the Common Room! I have to go and get it!" and she ran off still crying.  
  
Everyone was fooled by that excuse, all except Ginny knew for a fact that Hermione didn't have potions until tomorrow. Ginny turned and glared at the secret admirer.  
  
The year passed and was pretty much the same as all the others except that Harry had seen Voldemort rise.  
  
Fifth year was only different because everyone was living in fear of Voldemort. Every one turned to music for comfort. So Ron, Harry and Neville stared a school band.  
  
Sixth year people were still living in fear of being attacked but with Mione's music along with the new school band who were become an instant success everybody at Hogwarts was happy. Well almost everyone. Hermione was sad because her only crush totally made fun of her and enjoyed doing so. Ginny enjoyed it because she was allowed to skip six year and be in seventh next year with Hermione because she got perfect on all her tests just like Hermione.  
  
The summer before their last year! Ginny and Hermione couldn't believe it!  
  
"After this year I won't have to put up with all those stupid nicknames!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Well I will have to put up with being called Smarty pants this year. I can't believe Fred and George took the defense against the dark's teacher position!" cried Ginny.  
  
"I still can't believe I got Head Girl! I mean I always got good marks but I didn't think I got that many points in popularity," Hermione discussed with Ginny.  
  
"Mione! Were going to be late! We have to get going the taping of our cd starts in about half an hour!!!!!"  
  
They all rushed to the recording studio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw Ginny and Hermione run off together, "Were do you think they are off to in such a hurry?" he asked Neville and Ron who were in a spare room trying to practice their new song.  
  
"Why should we care?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I thought it was simple! You have liked Hermione since first year and Harry here has had a crush on your sister since second year!" Neville told them.  
  
They both glared knifes at him. Then Ron turned to Harry and said, "If you do ever ask my sister out you had better be nice to her or else!"  
  
"You know I will!" Harry told him.  
  
Then Neville muttered under his breath, "Ya if he ever gets up the guts to ask her out."  
  
After said that he got smothered with pillows. One of the pillows that were thrown at Neville hit the radio and it turned it on.  
  
"Hey and welcome to Kooltp! I am your host Tj! Our next song is I Will Survive! By the UWW!" the radio dj announced.  
  
Ron got up and turned off the radio and they kept practicing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny I won't be able to be on the train tomorrow!" Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Well you know how Fred, George and you all had you pictures taken for the magazine the Quibbler. Well I have my pictures tomorrow and I will miss the train."  
  
"Luna is pretty cool eh? She was nice to us even before she found out we were UWW and she and her cousin both don't have bad sound maybe as a thank you they could sing with us one day!" Ginny thought.  
  
"Ya that would be cool."  
  
The next day Ginny and Hermione said good bye to each other as Fred, George and Ginny dropped her off at the studio.  
  
Then Ginny, Fred and George left to catch the Hogwarts express.  
  
Hermione spent the whole day taking pictures because the people who were writing their story didn't know what pictures they were going to put in the magazine.  
  
When Hermione finally did get a look at her watch she realized she was going to be late for the feast and her being head girl that was not good.  
  
"I need I ride to the castle Mr. Lovegood, do you think you would be able to drive me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing Mione! But you won't have time to change!" he told her.  
  
"That's ok I will change as soon as I get to school." She told him as they got into the ministries car/limo. Bruno her bodyguard also got into the car/limo.  
  
Hermione was late the sorting and feast had already ended and Professor Dumbledor was talking to the school.  
  
Hermione wanted to get to the common room without being noticed but she would have to walk right by the Great Hall were all the students were.  
  
Hermione put her cloak on tighter and put on her hood. She was just in the middle of the entrance to the great hall when Dumbledor noticed her.  
  
"Ah here's our Head Girl now! Hermione would you please join us for a few minutes?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just shook her head but with the stare she was getting from Dumbledor she walked in.  
  
Someone stepped on the tail of her cloak and the hood fell off. All of a sudden a first year from Hufflepuff shouted, "Emily! Look it's Mione!!!!!!" The two little girls got up and ran towards her but were stopped when a voice broke through the whispers that had emitted through the hall.  
  
"Bookworm?? Mione the famous singer, her? In her dreams only!" the voice belonged to none other than Ron.  
  
All of a sudden a stage popped out of no were and a huge TV screen was behind it.  
  
"You better believe it little Bro!" said two voices from the teachers table. Then out of no were red and blue fireworks came from Fred and George's wands.  
  
Ginny's Purple soon followed.  
  
Hermione's wand, having a mind of it's own sent out a pink firework. Then she was being levitated to the stage were Fred, George and Ginny were all standing.  
  
Ginny had transformed her school uniform into a pair of baggy cargo pants and a purple tank top. Fred and George both wore baggy jeans and t-shirts.  
  
Hermione's cloak fell to the ground to reveal tight jeans and a pink tank top. Her Mione tattoo showing on the back of her shoulder.  
  
Just then Ginny started to play her keyboard.  
  
Fred and George put their arms around each other and started walking sidewise down the stage going "Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah! Ah ah!"  
  
Hermione: Another night another dream but always you! It's like a vision of love that seems to be true! Another night another dream but always you! In the night I dream of love so true!  
  
Music keeps playing as Mione dances. The huge TV screen turns on and standing in the shadows is a teenage boy. All you can see of him is his mouth.  
  
Voice (a.k.a. Guy on TV): Just another night another vision of love. You feel joy you feel pain cause nothing will be the same. Just another night is all that it takes to understand the difference between lovers and fakes. So baby I talk, talk, I talk to you in the night in your dreams of love so true. I talk, talk, I talk to you in the night in your dreams of love so true.  
  
(I am not going to type the whole song because it really long and it's pretty much the exact it through the whole song. If you want to know the song is by La Bouche and the title is Another Night Another Dream.)  
  
The whole room burst into applause, well at least those who forgot that they had made fun of her for so long.  
  
Hermione was just about to walk off stage when someone shouted, "Why did you keep it a secret? I mean if everyone had known you were Mione you would have been the most popular girl in school!"  
  
"I didn't want to be popular because I was famous and I still don't!" was Hermione's reply.  
  
"How did you have time to write all your songs during the school year if you spent all your time doing homework, or do you not write your own songs like they say you do?"  
  
"How dare you say that!?!?!?!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Ginny it's ok, let me explain. I usually finished my homework as soon as I got it or during my spare, the times you saw me I had a pile of books on the table to make everyone think I was working but if you noticed I didn't look at my books a single time when I was writing."  
  
People kept asking questions until Hermione looked pleadingly at Dumbledor. He got up and said, "Ok, It's getting late and you all have classes tomorrow so only three more questions for tonight I think.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that Justine Finch-Fletchley's hand was up so she picked him. His question was, "How on earth did my father find you?"  
  
So she told them about how they first met.  
  
The second question was, "How do you dance to your music and sing?"  
  
Her answer was, "Practice."  
  
The last question was shouted from Lavender Brown, "Is it true you have a crush on somebody here at Hogwarts and that you used his voice and body for the son you just sang a while ago?"  
  
Fred, George and Ginny all shouted at the same time, "YES!!!!!!!!! His name is mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffffffffffff!" they didn't understand the name because Hermione had put a spell on them so they couldn't tell.  
  
"Well that is all the questions now if you would all be so kind as to let me get some sleep! I haven't stopped moving today and I am really tired, so good night and first year Gryffindor's follow me. They followed her in awe.  
  
Ron only moved when he found out he was one of the last people in the Great Hall. Ginny sure had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chappie! How did you like! I just wanted to tell you I will give a big thanks to all the people's who's songs I used in the end. I will also be giving a big thanks to all my reviewer's in the next chapter.  
  
So please press that button and review.  
  
Thanks! Mystical Moonstar. 


	3. Planning!

An: Hey thanks for reading this far. Like I promised I 'd like to give a **Big Thanks** to my reviewers. Thank you! Now, on with the story.

Chapter 3 

"Why didn't you tell me Ginny?" asked Ron at breakfast the next morning.

"Because we knew you didn't like Hermione and would protest to me being singer. Also because you would have thought yourself even more popular than you already do and you'd be even more of a jerk," was Ginny's reply.

"I am not a jerk!" Ron said.

"Well you sure fooled me! I mean I am your own sister and I think you're a jerk for the way you treat Hermione! I mean I am almost ashamed to be your sister! Hermione may not show it but until she had me and George and Fred as friends she was really lonely..." Ginny stopped as she saw Hermione enter the room.

"Hey Ginger... Ron........." Hermione said.

"Hey Mione, is it only me but do you have a headache?" asked Ginny.

"I know what you mean! I really wish you hadn't done that last night! I mean all the attention is really annoying!" Hermione told her. "And if Colin doesn't stop taking pictures I am seriously going to break that stupid camera of his!"

Ginny laughed at this.

"Well if it isn't Miss Ginger? How does it feel to have your secret out in the open?" Harry said sitting in front of her.

Ginny burst, "You guys are such jerks! I mean before you guys found out who we were you never said two words to us unless they were insults, but know you think we are just going to forget about all that? Come on Mione I left some of my books in our room," Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione got up and glared at the boys and followed Ginny. The Guys heard laughter coming from the teacher's table and saw Fred and George laughing at them.

Ginny ran all they ran all the way until she reached her and Hermione's room. (Even though Hermione is Head Girl they still share a room in the Head Sweet. So that means that the Head Boy and Girl share the same common room but have different rooms. Harry is also bunking with Ron same with Neville.)

"Ginny, I know what's it's like to be treated like that, come on lets go to class. What do we have first?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration, with McGonagall then double potions with Snape. Then it's lunch. Then we have defense against the dark arts after that, flying." Was Ginny's response?

Transfiguration wasn't a very good class, Hermione and Ginny were constantly being asked questions about their band, and they were ready to scream.

Potions were like any potions with the Slytherin's. All the Slytherin's were just like they had always been, mean.

Finally when the bell rang everybody was rushing out the door when a voice stopped them all, "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley please stay seated I must talk to you!" Hermione and Ginny sent each other worried looks.

When everyone had left the classroom everything was quiet

"Thank you girls, you may now go a put your books in your common room. Go now or else you will miss lunch. You two are dismissed." Sanpe told them as he walked out of the classroom.

The girls some how managed to get to their common room without bursting into fist of giggles. They also walked to the great hall, but when they looked at the teacher's table they could not help but burst in to the giggles that had been thus far held in.

They walked to the only available seats which happened to be right beside Ron, Harry and Neville.

"Hey guys, Snape must have laid it on them hard, it looks like their off their rocker," Ron commented.

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"He (giggle) (gasp) asked (giggle) for (gasp) (giggle) our autographs," Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"He what?" Harry said choking on his lunch.

"Look he's bugging Fred and George for theirs right now!" Hermione laughed again.

Sure enough Snape was pushing a sheet of parchment under Fred and George's noses and handing them a quill to sign with. Fred and George looked really uncomfortable.

Ron, Harry and Neville joined in their laughter. Fred and George just glared at them. That only increased the laughter from the five teens.

After lunch Hermione and Ginny had stopped laughing and were making their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

But when they saw their teachers they quietly giggled to themselves.

Fred and George weren't in a good mood after being laughed at.

"Hello Class, and welcome to your first DADA."

"Please don't call us Professor's Weasleys it makes us feel old."

"Call me Fred," Fred said.

"And Me George. You can always tell us apart because I am the handsome one..." he never got to finish his sentence because Fred had put a silencing charm on him.

The students laughed and the class continued as normally as can be expected from the twins.

By the end of the day the girls were exhausted. They had piles of homework and Hermione, being Head Girl, also had to answer to the please of her fellow students. So far there weren't that many complaints but hey it was the first day! You have to give people time to come up with problems.

By the end of the week Hermione was swapped with girls angry please for help! It seamed that Hogwarts guys had no idea what girls wanted! The girls of Hogwarts were upset.

As Head Girl it was Hermione's job to see that all the students got along while following the rules. As far as Hermione could tell all the girls in Hogwarts who had a boyfriend were miserable. Hermione had gotten complaints from her fellow female students that about the male population. The complaints ranged from, my boyfriend was checking out another girl, to, my boyfriend won't tell his friends about us! Hermione was sick and tired of all these letters! So she decided to do something about it!

Hermione sent an owl to Professor Dumbledor asking for his permission to go along with her plan. When she got his ok she sent letters to all the girls who had sent complaints and asked them so make sure their boyfriends were at dinner the following night at 6:00pm.

Next she and her band got together to plan a strategy.

What is Hermione's plan? Is it going to fix the boy troubles at Hogwarts?

Read the next chapter to find out!

Please review I would like some feed back on what people think about my story!

Mystical Moonstarïï


	4. Lesson!

Mystical Moonstar: Thanks to all my reviewers I will try to keep updating as soon as possible as I can but you know with school and all. Well I have forgotten so far to but a disclaimer in my story to here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I would like to, and I don't own any of the songs I use in my story, I only own the story plot and any new characters I might add through out the story.

So on with the story!

Chapter 4

The day passed without anything going wrong for Hermione! She had gotten almost all of her homework finished and was getting ready for her big plan.

Hermione was going to set up the great hall for her presentation with the help of Ginny and Luna who ha asked to help out, and wanting to get to know Luna a little better said yes.

That day an announcement had been sent out to all the students that an important announcement would be announced at supper a six o'clock and that all students had to be present.

Finally when the clock chimed six o'clock the great hall was ready and they all took their places.

"Welcome, I know that you are all hungry but our dear Head Girl has an announcement that concerns some of the complaints she has been receiving of late so the floor is all your Miss. Granger," Dumbledor told them.

On the stage appeared Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George. Hermione walked up to the magical microphone that Dumbledor had been using only minutes ago and said, "Hello and I am sorry to delay your supper but I am sick and tired of getting the same complaints all the time, so I have decided to give all the guys in this room a lesson."

Groans could be heard through out the room from all the boys, the girls just smiled and hit their boyfriends for complaining.

Suddenly a voice shouted out, "How come you are only giving the boys a lesson why not the girls too."

"Because it's been the girls complaining about how you have been bad boyfriends, I mean checking out other girls, telling them that they are not pretty enough or not telling your friends who you are seeing. I hate to tell all of you this even you "purebloods" even Muggles treat their girls better than you guys have. So on with the lesson. I am going to do what I find is the easiest and sing to you what you guys should and shouldn't do! With the help of a Muggle recording artist Shania Twain I am going to teach you! First I am going to tell you what us girls really hate! The title of this song is 'That Don't Impress Me Much'!"

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all 

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist**  
**That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright**  
**But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your broom good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right! Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a broom  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Merlin or something...  
Whatever  
That don't impress me

When the song ended all the girls broke into applause the guys just sat there shocked, "Now this song is to tell you what girls want so you better be listening because I am only singing this once ok! Hit it!"

This is what a woman wants... 

Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine**  
**But he better be on time

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

"Well with all this said I hope you treat your girls better boys because if I hear anymore complaints I will personally give you a lesson and let me tell you it won't be anything like this ok! It will be much, much worse. Well enjoy your dinner everyone!"

With that said Hermione and her friends took their seats and ate their dinner in peace.

The next morning was a Saturday and Hermione and Ginny were up at 6:30 in the morning.

"Hermione why are we up this early?" asked Ginny.

"Because we need to work out! I mean we haven't done anything since we got here and we don't want to get out of shape do we? You can go back to sleep but I am going to work out today for all the days we missed!" Hermione told her and started to run around the Quidditch field.

Ginny did a few laps of the field and then went back to the dorm because she had some homework she hadn't finished that she wanted to get out of the way.

Hermione then went to have some breakfast and waited until everyone was finished their meals until she moved the tables and plugged in a Muggle CD player and started to practice some of her dances and kick boxing routines, while everyone was at Hogsmead.

Hermione was having so much fun she didn't notice Fred and George walk in and sit down around lunch. Hermione had a little sandwich and went back to work. She loved to dance and kick box. They were her favorite things other than signing.

It was now around three o'clock in the afternoon and Ron, Harry and Neville walked into the great hall to see Hermione dancing and Fred and George sitting off to the side with their mouths open.

Since Hermione hadn't noticed them, they walked over to Fred and George.

"Hey guys, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hey there we didn't see you come in! Do you guys need to practice?" asked Fred noticing that they had their instrument with them.

"Ya we, asked Dumbeldor if we could use the great hall for practice but it seems that it is already in use. How much longer do you think she will be here because we would really like to practice?" asked Ron.

"Oh well, if you want to practice we will get her out of here. Finally and excuse to get her out of here. She has been here since breakfast ended and before that we have it form Ginny she had done laps of the Quidditch field. She really loves to work out and since she doesn't get a lot of it done during the week she goes crazy on Saturday." George told them.

Just then Hermione noticed everyone and turned off her music and got her towel that she had brought with her and dried herself off. "Do you guys need this place?" she called out to them.

"Ya, that is if you're finished!" Neville called back.

"Ya whatever! Hey Ron I was wondering if you liked the idea of a Halloween dance this year! We could have Fred and George be the Dj's and you guys could play a few songs if you wanted but I thought it would be fun to have a dance?" Hermione asked Ron waling up to talk with them.

"Ya that sounds cool, and people could wear costumes." Ron said.

"Ok since you agree I will send a request to Dumbledor and when it gets approved I will call for a meeting with all the Prefects and we can organize the dance." With that said Hermione walked out of the room to go take a shower.

"Well at least she sounded nice to us today! I mean we really were jerks to her and now she is at least talking politely! That's a step in the right direction!" Harry pointed out.

"Well if we are going to be playing at the Halloween dance we better get practicing we wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves now would we!" Ron told them setting up the gear they had brought with them.

_Dear Professor Dumbledor,_

_I would like to put in a request to have a Halloween dance on October 31. I have already asked the Head Boy. Ronald Weasley, if he agreed to the idea and he thought it was a good idea also. We would also like to put in a request that the students that attend be able to wear a costume. I would also like to request that students of all ages be able to attend the dance or at least have two different dances at different times so the younger ages have a dance from 6:00 until 8:30 and the older students from 9:00 until 12:00. The years to attend the first dance would be first years to forth years and the fifth years to seventh years attend the latter dance. Please consider this request,_

_Your Head Girl,_

_Hermione Granger_

As Dumbledor read this he smiled. 'Hermione sure has a way with words,' he thought.

He then wrote his reply.

_Miss Granger,_

_I don't see why not. Call your Prefects together to put together two different dances!_

Dumbledor

Well how did you like it? Reveiw plese

Mysical Moonstar:):)


End file.
